overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Hamsuke
:"The Wise King of the Forest is a monster capable of using magic, possessing incredible power. It lives deep in the forest, so there are few eyewitness reports, but its existence has been around for quite a long while. Some even say it is a several hundred years old four-legged silverish, white beast with a snake-like tail." ::- A description of Hamsuke. Hamsuke (ハムスケ) is a giant hamster and Momon's pet in the Darkness. Appearance Hamsuke resembles a giant Djungarian hamster with a long snake tail. Six sigils dot her silvery fur. Personality Before being inducted in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Hamsuke was very boastful and prideful of her ability and power as the 'Wise King'. However since meeting Ainz and witnessing the power of the denizen of Nazarick, she has seen how vastly inferior she is. She accepts this and swears loyalty to Ainz, willing to do anything to please her master and earn her keep. One of her wishes is to find a mate, as she believes its her sacred duty to continue her 'noble' species. Background From the information Ainz gathered in Carne Village, the ‘Wise King of the Forest’ is a monster capable of using magic. It is believed to have lived for several centuries and possesses incredible power. Based on a few witnesses it is a old four-legged silverish, white beast with a snake-like tail. Its territory was formerly the southern part of the Tob Forests. It is regarded with respect and praise by the villagers of Carne Village as their protector, for its presence keeps the other monsters in the forests from venturing too close. Upon meeting it, Ainz discovered it to be an giant hamster. From his conversations with the 'Wise King', it is learned that the hamster has been living a solitary life for many years, as it was unable to find any of its kind. Apparently, according to Evileye, the legend of the Wise King living in the Tob Forest has been around for at least two hundred years. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc The Wise King of the Forest was first discovered by Aura when Ainz ordered her to track and lure it out. Under the effects of the dark elf's breath, she rushes toward Ainz and engages in battle. Seeing that the swordsman before him is capable keeping up with him, the Wise King praises him as a skilled warrior. However, this only earns Ainz's disappointment, who drops the facade and activates Despair Aura V, causing the King to immediately surrender. Given a choice between death and servitude, the Wise King chose the latter without hesitation. She is renamed 'Hamsuke' after this defeat. After Ainz present his success in taming the famed Wise King, Hamsuke accompanies the adventurers back to E-Rantel. While the Swords of Darkness and the Nfirea head to Lizzie's shop, Ainz and Narberal take Hamsuke to the Adventurer's Guild to have him registered as Ainz's mount. On their way to reunite with the others, the trio cross paths with Lizzie Bareare who introduces herself. She guides them to her home only for the group to discover the dead bodies of the Swords of Darkness and the kidnapping of the Lizzie's grandson. Hamsuke aided in the rescue of Nfirea by transporting his master and his maid to the E-Rantel Cemetery where a mob of undead were nearly overwhelm the guards stationed there. After Ainz had dispatched the undead at the gate, he and Narberal headed into the cemetery. Hamsuke was summarily left behind but nevertheless the devoted hamster followed. Narberal proceeded to hide in Hamsuke's stomach and use her magic to levitate her above the undead mob that were attracted to the hamster's 'life' presence. Ainz had Hamsuke stay out of the duration of the battle. Once the conflict with the Zuranon ended, Hamsuke then witness the true appearance of her master. Quickly adapting to the situation she accepted his appearance and was gifted one of the spoils of the battle: Orb of Death. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc During the Bloody Valkyrie crisis, Ainz under his guise as Momon leads a coalition of adventurer parties to confront the vampire Honyopenyoko. She witnesses the utter massacre of the adventurers that jouneryed with Darkness and meets Albedo for the very first time. Though terrified at first she is relieved to know that Albedo is an associate of her master. Hamsuke is then guided to Nazarick so that she may be acquainted with its inhabitants. Abilities and Powers Hamsuke's strength is that of a level 30 YGGDRASIL monster which, compared to Nazarick standards, is very weak. The hamster is quite agile and fast capable of leaping at great heights and distances. The scales on Hamsuke's snake tail are as tough as steel and can use it efficiently like a whip, attacking enemies with at a range of 20m. Her fur, contrary to its soft appearance can become as hard as steel to deflect incoming sword strikes. She also has 8 sigils around her body that each allows her to use a different spell. Passive * Charm Species * Blind Main Equipment * Orb of Death: Hamsuke was also given a sentient magic item known as the Orb of Death which has the power to supplement the power of the undead as well as allow the user to use multiple necromantic spells in a day. Hamsuke would sometimes talk with the orb and ask it for it's opinions. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Narberal Gamma Narberal is Hamsuke's colleague and superior in the Darkness. Though Narberal constantly abuses her, Hamsuke admits she is inferior to her and shows no sign of sadness at her treatment. However since their last visit to E-Rantel, the two have been working together, the two have grown accustomed to one another to hold a decent civil conversation. Albedo Upon their first encounter Hamsuke was initially terrified of Albedo, for murdered the adventurers accompanying the Darkness to confront Shalltear. Believing she would be next she tried vainly to hide behind the hem of Ainz's cape. After the introductions were made between the two. Hamsuke accepted albeit with hesitation as her superior. Aura Bella Fiora Though Aura initially wanted to keep Hamsuke for herself, she relented allowed Ainz to tamed the beast. Despite this, Aura is perhaps one of the more friendly floor guardians that has freely accepted Hamsuke into Nazarick. Pinison Pol Perlia Hamsuke is friendly with the newly inducted dryad. When she met Pinison, she tried to steer her away from being too vocal about her negative opinions on Ainz and the floor guardians, otherwise they'd kill her. Having totally assimilated with the knowledge of the inhuman strength and power of the Floor Guardians she shows no concern unlike the dryad's frantic antics. Trivia *In the web novel, Hamsuke doesn't exist. *According to Ainz, Hamsuke doesn't deserve the title of the Wise King of the Forest. *While everyone seems to think Hamsuke is a majestic beast that shows power and wisdom. Ainz can only see Hamsuke as a cute hamster and even feels ashamed for beating her up and riding on top of such a cute monster. This has also made him question his own aesthetic view since he is the only one who seems to think that Hamsuke is cute. * Originally Aura wanted to keep Hamsuke as part of her beast collection and later wanted to skin her fur. * Her nomination as Ainz's pet shocked Albedo, who complained: "What?! This thing actually got the position that is coveted by everyone in Nazarick?!" * Due to the descriptions of its appearance by the locals Ainz originally thought it was a Nue. * Hamsuke was originally believed to be a demon by the New World inhabitants. * Currently there are plans to upgrade Hamsuke's abilities with Aura's help. Quotes * (To Ainz): "Th-that is so, Master. Your humble servant, Hamsuke, once again pledges her undying loyalty to you!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Darkness